Feast of Pride
by Prince Snivellus
Summary: Following the March 12th, 2009 episode, Luke and Noah head to the dorms... There, Noah explores the severity of his oral fixation while showing Luke just how proud he is of him.


**Feast of Pride**

**Part 1.**

The door securely locked, Noah shut the blue curtains of his dorm quickly. Luke kicked off his shoes as Noah jumped on the bed beside him, eager to show him just how proud he really was.

"You don't really think I'm a spoiled brat, do you?" Luke asked in a husky voice as he tore Noah's shirt off.

"You _are_ a brat, Luke. You know it's true." Noah ripped Luke's top off and trailed his nails down the boy's soft back. They kissed quickly, their teeth bumping together before the kiss slowed, allowing the boys to feel and taste each other's fervor totally. Noah pulled away with a loud smack.

"But you're proud of me," Luke said with a smirk as he placed his palm on Noah's thigh. "Take your pants off," he demanded without any sort of precursor.

Quickly obeying, Noah removed his jeans and tossed them to the floor, Luke following.

"Underwear, too," Luke said greedily as he removed his. "Now," he added, pulling at the top of Noah's boxer briefs.

"Sometimes you beg like a baby that hasn't been breastfed enough," Noah said, laughing and pulling Luke to him. Luke bit his ear, licked his neck, and then pushed him down hard, throttling Noah's hips.

"Feed me, then."

Luke's eyes were smoldering. Noah knew that look, that hot, fiery look. It was the same look a child gives the last cherry Popsicle on the hottest day in summer; Luke was going to devour him.

Grabbing Luke's hair, Noah pulled him into a heavy kiss, their chests arching against each other. Luke pawed at Noah's hair, rocking against his lover's bare body. He bit Noah's lip, his chin, and then licked and teethed his way down the neck until he reached Noah's hard nipple. He bit that too, and sucked it obsessively. Placing his hand on the back of Luke's head, Noah pressed him closer to his chest, letting out a low whimper.

"I don't need to be breastfed," Luke growled as he lifted his head. "I need to be cockfed."

Noah opened his eyes, unsure of when he had closed them. Immediately he fell victim to that fiery look and felt himself plunge deeper into Luke's world. He gave out a moan and ran his hands up and down Luke's back yet again.

"You're right," Noah finally said.

Luke lifted himself slightly and then turned to face Noah's lower half, directing his hips toward Noah's face. His mouth was on Luke's cock before Luke even had a total chance to turn on his side. One hand was at the Luke's base, the other gripping Luke's ass tightly.

Grazing his teeth against the head of Noah's dick, Luke found himself falling into the coarse hands of passion. The wet heat massaging his cock captivated him in a way he could scarcely understand. He brought Noah's cock deep into his mouth, wanting him to feel this engulfing, burning rapture.

Suddenly, Noah brought a finger to Luke's hole, rubbing the supple entryway and pressing in ever so slightly. He licked the length of Luke's shaft as he went back and forth rubbing Luke's balls and cock base with his free hand.

Quivering, Luke drew back for a second to enjoy the sensation. He kneaded Noah's thigh, aroused by the soft hairs that greeted his fingertips.

"Noah," he said, clenching his teeth, "Soon," he grunted.

Noah understood and began pumping Luke's base faster now, licking his head methodically. Luke followed suit, wanting Noah to reach the peak at the same moment he did.

"Now—" he breathed in warning. Luke had quickly realized that Noah hated—_hated_—to swallow. Lifting his head, Noah stroked Luke's cock under his chin until Luke came against his neck. The blond groaned loudly and shook, continuing to work Noah regardless.

Gulping hard, Noah brought himself to a sitting position. The white sheets on his bed felt coarse against his skin. He took a moment to admire Luke, who was glowing with a post-sex radiance as he brought himself onto his knees. Once facing Noah, Luke leaned forward to lap up the sticky coat he'd left on Noah's throat, pausing to gnaw at his Adam's apple. Noah gently pushed him back.

"That's not what you need, brat," he said hoarsely, placing his hands on either side of Luke's head and pushing him back toward his lap. "You need me."

Luke readily took Noah back into his mouth, clasping onto Noah's sides with trembling hands. Loud chatting could be heard outside Noah's room, but Luke continued to bob his head up and down as Noah, breathing erratically, bucked into Luke's mouth eagerly. Closing his eyes, Luke focused on the unbearably sexy gasps and whimpers Noah was choking out.

Steadying himself, Luke placed his palms against Noah's strong thighs. Immediately he felt them tighten as Noah began to pull Luke's head down over his cock more recklessly. Just Luke fully closed his mouth over the head of Noah's cock again, Noah trembled and came in three hot streams that filled Luke's mouth past the lip.

"Drink it all, Luke," he ordered, short of breath. "Brats need a good cockfeeding."

Luke swallowed all of it, careful to catch every drop, savoring the strangely bitter-salty taste of Noah. He licked the remainder off of his lips and then Noah's thighs, relishing in the sensation of licking Noah's body while neither man was erect.

A little later, after the two had curled up under the navy blue blankets of Noah's bed, Noah spoke. "I am proud of you, Luke. I really am,"

Luke smiled against Noah's chest and nodded. The loud talking outside Noah's dorm room could still be heard.

---

**Part 2.**

"So how'd you do on your midterm, Noah?" Luke asked as they sat at the table in Grandma Emma's kitchen. The sun was beginning to set, giving the room a dim golden glow.

"Terrible," he replied, laughing. "I was tempted to cheat off that girl Chrissy who sits next to me."

"Noah!" Luke scolded, amused. "That doesn't sound like you at all!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't cheat, so…"

"Yeah, you're still Noah," Luke said, smiling and clasping Noah's hand. "You know I love you, right? I'm proud of you, too. I'm so proud of you."

"Why?" Noah asked, grinning wide.

"You're just so…" Luke took a deep breath, thinking. "So _you_. I know that sounds dumb, but it's true."

After scooting his chair closer, Noah pulled Luke's hand toward his face and kissed it. "You'll have to show me how proud you are sometime."

"Why not now?" Luke smirked. "Gramma Emma's not here," he added in a joking whisper.

"Okay, but don't expect to get any chores done," Noah said, smiling as he kissed Luke. He ran his hands down Luke's neck until he reached Luke's chest, rubbing the dark shirt fabric against Luke's nipples. He felt them stiffen as he himself began to.

"Lower," Luke said, slowly leading Noah's hand down his torso, holding Noah against his stomach for just a moment. Noah's arousal continued to grow as Luke held his hands against the bulge underneath his jeans. He quickly undid Luke's zipper and grasped him firmly.

Luke gave a loud groan, and then, looking down, saw a flash of flamingo pink peaking out from underneath Noah's shirtsleeve. He laughed and asked, "Noah… Are you wearing a bracelet?"

"Yeah, I bought it at Starbucks," Noah replied, rolling up his sleeve to show it off.

"Oh, dear God," Luke said, giggling uncontrollably, his cock still make exposed. "Maybe I'm not so proud of you, Noah."

"Oh, shut up!" Noah said, playfully hitting Luke in the stomach. He returned his fist to Luke's cock, beginning to work him.

"I'm more like ashamed," Luke said in a low voice, wrapping his hands around Noah's, forcing him to move faster. He let out a moan as his heat grew.

Noah squeezed Luke confidently, asking with a grin, "Does someone need another cockfeeding?"

They both chuckled, but their laughs quickly turned into moans. Developing a leisurely but firm rhythm, Noah stroked Luke assertively.

"Touch me," Noah begged after a moment.

Just as Luke reached for Noah's fly, the kitchen door swung open.

At first, Emma wasn't sure what she was seeing: were the boys reading? No. Playing card games? Not that either. Dear God, had Noah's hand been—No, surely not. …But it had. She let out a horrified gasp, nearly dropping the bag of groceries she had clutched to her chest.

Luke doubled over, zipping up his jeans and turning his face away in embarrassment. Noah had made some futile attempts to cover Luke up but was ultimately left standing next to him, awkwardly patting his back.

Emma sat her groceries on the counter, not vocalizing anything just yet. Letting out an exhausted sigh, Emma turned toward the boys, opening her mouth to speak. Luke cut her off.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry, Grandma," he said, his face crumbling. "God, I'm sorry."

"I'm really sorry we didn't follow your rules," Noah added, embarrassed.

"Grandma, really, I'm _so_ sorry." Luke was to the point of teary eyes and flailing limbs.

"Honey, stop it," Emma said, taking a few steps toward him to place her hands on his shoulders. "It's okay. I just need to know whether or not you're using protection," she said, seemingly just as embarrassed as the boys.

"Um… Yes, of course, Emma," Noah said, noticing that Luke had been rendered speechless.

She tilted her head toward Noah. "No, I mean just now. With what I—," she seemed unable to articulate it, "—what I walked in on," she finally said, letting out a sigh as if she'd just sat down some tremendously large barbell she'd been lifting.

Both boys were speechless now. "Grandma, that's…"

"Oh, Luke. I'm just worried about you. You can get crabs from doing stuff like that, you know," she said, shaking her finger at both Luke and Noah. "Crabs aren't like other STD's. They can travel from hand, to mouth, to genitals, etcetera."

Not even totally registering the sequence in which she'd chosen to say that, Luke asked abruptly, "Did you just say genitals, grandma?"

"Honey, this is a serious matter," she scolded, her brows furrowing. "Be sure to wear a condom, even when you're just having oral sex," she said seriously.

Suddenly the soft, sweet, wholesome grandmother he knew had gone down the drain, replaced by this… This creature, this woman who was much more like Lucinda than Luke had ever expected or ever wanted to know. Luke seized Noah's hand in an attempt to calm his mortification.

Both boys heaved a sigh of relief as Emma walked back over behind the counter and began to pull cans out from her grocery bag.

"Now, why don't you boys come over here and help me put the groceries away while I tell you about herpes…"


End file.
